The present invention related to a method and system for determining an amount of a liquid energy commodity, such as crude oil, natural gas liquids (NGL), and other liquid hydrocarbons, in storage in an underground cavern.
Liquid energy commodities, such as crude oil, natural gas liquids (NGL), and other liquid hydrocarbons, comprise a multi-billion dollar economic market. These commodities are bought and sold by many parties, and as with any traded market, information about the traded commodities is very valuable to market participants. Specifically, the operations of the various components and facilities of the production, transportation, storage, and distribution systems for each of these commodities can have significant impacts on the price and availability of these commodities, making information about said operations valuable. Furthermore, such information generally is not disclosed publicly by the various component owners or operators, and access to said information is therefore limited.